Recien casados
by Fercy Hatake
Summary: Milk me enseñas, por quer eres diferente, Si pero no debes de ver a otra chica sin ropa eh (One-Shot) Advertencia Lemon


**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

 **Contenido lemon, si eres menor de edad o no te agrada este tipo de contenidos, no leas, gracias**

Milk y Goku se habían casado, después de la fiesta se fueron a la casa que ahora compartirían, ahí estaban los dos, ella en su vestido blanco aun, pensando como seria su noche de bodas

El no sabía que debía hacer, solo llevo a la chica con quien ahora compartiría su vida, su casa, todo, y estaba frente a ella

Entraron al cuarto, el estaba cansado, ella también, entonces una duda lo invadió, una vez dentro de la casa

-Milk, ¿Puedo verte sin ropa?- Pregunto inocente el

Ella se sonrojo fuertemente, -Bueno si, tu puedes eres mi esposo, pero ¿quieres que me la quite aquí ahorita?- Dijo ella en tono inocente igual

-Bueno, yo nunca eh visto a una chica, pero quiero saber porque eres diferente, ¿puedo verte?- Pregunto –Bulma dijo que no podía enseñarme- Comento

-No Goku, tu solo puedes verme a mí sin ropa, entiendes, no tienes que mirar a otras chicas así- Dijo ella molesta ante el comentario

-Si Milk- Dijo mientras se encogía con los brazos al frente, buscando protegerse –Tranquila, yo solo quería saber porque eres diferente- Dio el en tono bajo

-Bueno, pero… voltéate- Ordeno

El hizo caso, se volteo, y ella empezó a desvestirse, hasta quedar sin ninguna prenda que la cubriera, estaba apenada, pero sabía que esto iba a pasar, sin embargo se sentía temerosa

-Ya puedes voltear- Dijo suave

El la miro, como un niño curioso, recorrían sus ojos su cuerpo, ella solo sentía que sus mejillas ardían, ante la mirada de él, como intentando ver más allá de su cuerpo

-¿Por qué tú tienes eso?- Pregunto apuntando a su pechos, y se quito la camisa –Mira yo soy diferente- Le dijo a la chica

-Si porque soy niña, y mis pechos son grandes y suaves, no como tú que seguro como eres fuerte debes de sentirte duro- Dijo ella moleta ante el comentario de el

-¿Suaves, puedo tocarlos?- Pregunto –No te voy a lastimar lo prometo-

Ella asintió con su cabeza, mientras él se acerco, y puso un dedo hundiéndose en el pecho de ella, le dolió, -Despacio, me dolió- Se quejo ella, el rápido retiro su dedo

-Eres muy delicada, y suave- Comento mientras volvía a tocar, ahora con su mano entera, toco el pecho de ella moviéndolo en su curiosidad, haciendo que ella soltara un gemido bajo –Te volví a lastimar- Dijo inocente

-No, de hecho eso se sintió bien- Contesto ella sonrojada

El volvió a tocar, ahora sus dos manos invadían sus pechos, haciendo que ella gimiera mas, cosa que le empezó a agradar, sintió como sus pezones se endurecían y sintió curiosidad de llevar su boca a uno de ellos, paso su lengua con delicadeza, chupándola, se sentía bien hacer eso, y ella seguía con esos ruidos que le gustaron, así que supuso que le agrado

Empezó a tocar sus caderas, se acerco a su boca, sentía el impulso de besarla, y ella se acerco mas a él, besándolo, el torpemente correspondió, abrazándola, trayéndola a él, se sentía tan bien, el calor de su cuerpo, su beso, sus pechos, ella se sentía realmente bien

-Goku…-Decía entre gemidos placenteros

-¿No te gusta?- Pregunto separándose de ella

-No es eso, es que sentí algo, creo que….- Y señalo sus pantalones donde se podía ver que se marcaba su excitación

El observo lo que ella señalaba, se sintió avergonzado sin saber porque, llevo sus manos a su pantalón, y se rio de manera nerviosa

-Yo… no se qué … no me había pasado… lo siento..- Se disculpaba

Ella rio, -Es normal, tu estas excitado- Le dijo ella

El solo la miro con confusión, así que eso que sentía en ese momento así se llamaba eh, entonces se volteo, no quería que ella lo viera así, por alguna razón le dio vergüenza ese estado

Ella se acerco, toco su espalda, haciéndolo sentirse más excitado todavía –Goku no está mal, es normal es lo que pasa cuando te casas- Dijo ella de manera tierna

El volteo a verla, ella le sonreía, se veía realmente bonita, su cabello negro suelto, sus mejillas con un tono rosado, sus pechos, ella se veía realmente deseable, ella lo volvió a besar, y él se dejo llevar

Caminaron hasta caer en la cama, el seguía besándola, la tocaba, sus manos pedían recorrer su cuerpo, no sabía porque pero se sentía tan bien, y sentía que en sus pantalones algo seguía y estaba mal

Un dolor extraño, el cual nunca sintió antes, pero lo ignoro de momento, hasta que sus manos llegaron a done la intimidad de ella cuando sus dedos rozaron esa zona tan delicada, ella se aferro a él, soltando un gemido alto, el detuvo sus actos

-Estas mojada, pero…- Dijo él mientras pensaba –Yo quiero tocarte-Dijo él, mientras ella asintió

El volvió a tocar esa parte tan intima de su cuerpo, sentía que era igual suave, como sus pechos, pero se sentía húmedo, y sus dedos se hundieron en ella, haciendo que se le escapara un grito ahogado, el iba a sacar sus dedos pero algo lo llevo a meterlos de nuevo en ella, viendo como eso parecía gustarle, ella gemía mas y mas, el se sentía bien haciendo eso, pero ya no podía ignorar el dolor en sus pantalones

Las palpitaciones, la hinchazón, su excitación pedía salir, y entrar en ella, pero él no entendía, paro de lo que hacía con Milk, se sentía incomodo con ese dolor

-¿Qué pasa Goku, no te gusto?- Pregunto ella angustiada

-No es eso Milk, pero me duele- Dijo mientras sobaba su miembro endurecido

-Tranquilo quítate el pantalón- Ordeno, y él se lo quito, dejando ver su endurecido miembro, el se apeno de que lo viera, y ella volvió con sus tonos rojos a su cara

Ella acerco su mano, y lo toco con delicadeza -¿Te duele mucho?- Pero el gimió, ese tacto le gusto

-Si Milk- Contesto

-¿Te lastime?, lo siento- Se disculpo rápido

-No, es que cuando me tocaste…- Entonces se cayó, cuando ella lo acostó en la cama, se subió encima de el, sentía algo raro

-Tranquilo sí, no sé porque te duele- Y sintió que su intimidad rozo con la suya, ella se sintió más excitada, el sintió un ligero roce húmedo

Se levanto, la tomo de los hombros y la acostó ahora era ella quien estaba boca debajo de el, -Milk déjame hacer algo, si te duele me dices – Explico el

Ella asintió, entonces él, se puso entre sus piernas, rozo de nuevo roso con su miembro la intimidad de ella, haciéndola gemir, y a él también, entonces, empezó a introducirlo en ella, mientras más lo hacía menor era el dolor, pero entonces ella soltó un grito bajo, de dolor, el se detuvo y la miro

-¿Me detengo Milk?- Pregunto excitado, con la voz entre cortada

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, y el continuo, hasta estar dentro de ella, sintiendo como de su garganta escapo un grito, se sentía tan bien hacer eso, entonces empezó a mover sus caderas, entrando y saliendo de ella, que cada vez gemía y gritaba mas ante el contacto

El sintió la necesidad de besarla, mientras hacia las embestidas, ella le correspondió, el acelero las embestidas, haciendo que su éxtasis fuera más grande, ella se aferraba a él, envolviendo sus piernas en sus caderas, para que el entrara mas en ella, luego de unos momentos escucho como ella grito tan fuerte, y sintió una extraña y cálida sensación dentro de ella, y pronto el hizo lo mismo, sintiendo que dé el salía algo caliente, pero se sentía extremadamente bien, y se dejo caer a un lado de su esposa

Entonces, cuando se recupero, la vio, había una mancha de sangre en las sabanas

-¿Milk te hice daño?-Dijo preocupado viendo la sangre

-No, eso fue porque yo nunca había estado con un hombre Goku, por eso me dolió también al principio, pero luego no- Explico

-¿Entonces lo podemos hacerlo otra vez?- Pregunto el animado

Ella asintió con la cabeza….

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Es mi punto de vista de cómo nació Gohan**


End file.
